


12 Months Of Smutty Healing

by Aunt_Cat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dom and Sub, Gym, Hetalia, Human, I am loosing braincells while writing these tags but hey whatever, Kinks, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Techincally one shots but I just added them into a story, Wine, characters, lots of smut, relationships, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunt_Cat/pseuds/Aunt_Cat
Summary: Arthur just got dumped by his fiance, who in fact had just admitted to cheating on him for many years now. Follow Arthur's adventure as he heals slowly through the 12 months....by sleeping around.Good thing, he has good brothers to keep him safe.





	1. Ready? Set? Go!

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason why this story exists is that I am practising writing smut lol.  
> But I do hope you enjoy it.  
> Also just so you guys know:  
> Allistor - Scotland  
> Arthur - England  
> Ciarán - Ireland  
> Dylan - Wales  
> Seamas - Northern Ireland  
> Peter - Sealand  
> ENJOY!!!

Arthur loved the rain. It reminded him very much of England. A place where the weather always changed its mind or a place where pubs were open every day until 01:00 am or a place where they always nailed the fish and chips. Even though he had an umbrella with him, he didn’t bother to use it so that he could feel the gentle cold taps from the sky. December was a good month for the shit weather.

Rain helped cool down from his firey thoughts. He was a very fiery person. His personality, his emerald touched eyes, his blond messy hair. That’s how he would describe himself to anybody. In addition, it made him more attractive, claimed by all of his old classmates in his old high school. However, he could also be very cool and calm. Arthur was very sure that if he was fully relaxed from his damn life, he’d be a yoga instructor or a massage person, making sure that others felt that calm.

So it was no wonder that when he entered his house that he was cool and calm. The rain had done a good job. Sadly, it wasn’t good enough. As soon as he stepped inside and felt the comforting heat of the house, hit him in his chest harder then it should have. He himself could not believe how horrible that feeling was crawling up his throat, threatening him to cause more pain to his body. But you couldn’t blame the man.

Digesting the fact that the love of your life of 7 years was never in love with you and who was cheating on you with another man for 3 years hurt. A lot.

What his course of action? What did he do to calm his nerves and chest? It was a very simple one.

Arthur threw his umbrella, stomping and kicking it, anger and hate wanting the fucking thing to break. He then proceeded to go around the house and find any belongings that belonged to his lover and break them, rip them and destroy them. He didn’t realise he was cursing at everything he broke, wanting to go die and at the same time wanting his lover to go choke on a cigarette.

4 hours later, his 5 brothers walked in on a very destroyed house and an ugly sobbing brother.

* * *

“Are you okay now?” muttered Allistor, eyeing me gently.

I grumbled back, blowing onto my 24th tissue. Yes, I counted the tissues. They are over pilling my table, some of them falling on the floor.

Dylan, Ciarán and Peter had all decided to help clean up. Seamas apparently had gone out to the car to get the last of the shopping. I should have been embarrassed to catch eye contact with 5 same-sex family members as I was sitting on the floor and losing my mind at all the memories this place had. But I wasn’t really in the mood to care from the awkward walk in because I couldn’t feel for a good hour. And let me tell you. That’s not fun. So I made a vow.

Me, Arthur Kirkland, decided that I would do the ultimate pleasure of cutting all the assholes’ dicks if this shit happened to anyone else.

“Can you explain to me why my little brother was crying uncontrollably in a fucked up house?” asked Ciarán, bringing a black bin bag to the bins in the kitchen. After he set them down, he took a deep breath. “ Damn, you destroyed a lot of-“

“If you say his fucking name, I’ll hurt you,” I warned, glaring at him. Ciarán blinked, staring at me.

“What the fuck did the bastard do then?” asked Allistor, crossing his arms.

Just thinking about it made me sick. He had such a serious face on when he talked, and instead of his usual soft eyes were replaced with cold and sickening ones. That wasn’t the man I fell in love with. He was a stranger to me.

I didn’t realise I started crying again until Allistor gave me my 25th tissue.

“Whatever he did, I’m going to fucking kill him.” He muttered.

I tried to gulp down my sobs. Dylan came in as well now, looking at me.” I got Peter to go to your bedroom, is that okay? It’s already hard enough to explain to him without details…”

I blew my nose into the tissue. And then I miserably looked into the ground.

“I’ll tell you…”I muttered.” I’m just fucking tired and angry and the fucking asshole can go get fucked by a horse for all I care…”

Allistor gently chuckled in a slightly amusing way. Ciarán went to the table and took one of the chairs, before sitting next to me and petting my back.

“Spill, Arthur.”

I looked at him gently, giving him a small sad smile. Not fighting the urge, I decided to spill the literal tea.

“So in the morning, when I woke up, Asshole had a different look on his face. He was more determined and tired for some reason but I didn’t mention anything because he genuinely looked really tired and I assumed that he was just getting worked up over a meeting at work. But then he called me around 6 o’clock and said he wanted to meet me at the park….So I went and then we talked for a bit before he fucking confessed that he never loved me and as soon as he said that his Side Bitch just came out of the fucking bushes. And apparently Asshole and Side Bitch had been dating for 3 years whilst he was still with me and I was so confused and broken and really wanted this to be a dream, but he gave me his fucking umbrella because it started to rain and just told me he was coming tomorrow to pick his stuff up. And then I just wanted to destroy everything that belonged to Asshole at home…”

Surprisingly, all my brothers listened very carefully to my story. None of them said a word, whilst Ciarán kept rubbing my back. I gulped down a sob.

“I trusted him,” I whispered, voice breaking. “And he just took my precious seven years and smashed it to the ground.”

Then Seamas came in the kitchen, looking around at the silent room.

“Everything okay here?” he asked, gently confused. Allistor looked at him.

“Nope. Arthur’s asshole of a lover is a cheat and scum.” He explained simply.

Seamas gently whistled, looking at me.

“What did-“

“If you say his name, Arthur is going to kill you.” Said Dylan, gently sweatdropping.

Seamas gently looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Allistor gently smirked.

“Anyone want some revenge?” he asked. “ I feel like the bastard should have one more present of the famous Kirkland household.”

Everyone, including depressed me, was curious about what Allistor had in mind.

* * *

Just as expected, I heard the knocking on my front door. I took a deep breath.

We had cleaned the place up so that it wasn’t suspicious for Asshole but still I was scared he’d find something. But it was just my crazy making up shit. With as much courage as possible made in my chest, I opened the door in a quick swing so that I couldn’t pussy out.

There was Asshole. I was ready to sob again.

He looked really tired too. His hair was messy, clothes a bit roughed up. I saw his car at the front, making my heart break more. So this was really happening. It wasn’t a dream. I took a deep breath before looking at him in his cold eyes. I was right in a way, yesterday. There was no more warmth left for me. Only for Side Bitch. Some part of me really wanted for him to say out loud that it was a shit prank. That he actually wanted to surprise me on a getaway holiday. But Life is a bitch.

And it was time for me to let go.

“Can I….come get my stuff?” he asked gently.

I looked at him before gently smiling.”Right, this way.” I said, walking towards the back garden. That’s where my brothers were.

Just as I and he walked through the door, Allistor threw another match into the burning pile of clothes and items. Ciarán and Dylan were making sure the fire didn’t go out whilst Seamus and Peter had very much fun dumping his clothes into the fire.

I smiled widely at his shocked face.

“M-My clothes! Oh my god! Stop the fire! Save my clothes!” he yelled, rushing towards my brothers. Allistor went towards him and grabbed his collar.

“I’m confused. See, I and my brothers wasted so much of our time burning your belongings so that they get delivered to your front door in Hell, where your ass belongs, and yet you had the audacity to complain.” He asked, smiling creepily at Asshole.

Allistor was someone not to be fucked around. As the eldest from the brothers, including me, he was the strongest and wisest but also the creepiest idiots of the Kirkland family. I guess it all came from my mother. Dylan, surprisingly the quiet one, came straight after Allistor with how he handles things when people pissed him off. Even Peter, our littlest of the brothers, could be creepy and scary if he really wanted to.

“Listen carefully, you ass.” He said, glaring into his eyes.” I hate it when I see any of my brothers upset or stressed. So take this as a warning, if you fucking try to come back and break Arthur again, I will fucking turn you into a punching bag. Peter has been needing to start lessons on how to break noses on annoying pricks like you.”

I wanted to laugh at the complete fear across his face. Go, I loved the Kirkland family when they scared people.

“I’m Sorry! I’m Sorry! I’ll never contact Arthur again!” he whimpered out.

Allistor almost threw him to the ground.

“Then run you fucking pussy.” He said.

Asshole did as Allistor said, starting to run and even brushed past me. Just before he disappeared, he turned to me. He gave me a very scared face and I in return smiled even wider.

“Freak.” He said, running away finally.

I let the word stay in my mind for a bit. Maybe I was a freak. But he was freak for breaking me like glass, for betraying me and for so many reasons I could count. I genuinely thought I would be broken for the rest of my life before I giggled, turning to my brothers.

“Shall I get the drinks out?” I asked, giving them an honest grin.

* * *

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” yelled the Kirkland brothers as they loudly clashed their glasses together.

Arthur found it hard being in the house all alone, knowing that it was once accompanied by his lover. Asshole was his first lover. He could never forget that. He had seen so much of his life with Asshole it was hard to break away from seeing anything without him.

But now that he had the sudden freedom to be back in the dating game, and finally (hopefully) experiencing some other bodies other than the same body he was used to. He could date any guy he wanted from fit to chubby to small. Maybe he could even top for a change or stay bottom. It excited him to no end, curious about who he could stumble upon the year to come.

As they drank their drinks, Arthur happily thought of all the possibilities that the year could bring him.


	2. Gym And Sweat {January}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets taken to the gym by his brother Dylan for them to only stumble upon the sexy fitness trainer, Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really the wrong time for me to start posting this story because of exams that I need to revise for. LOL. I'm a rebel.  
> On that note, I want to thank you all for reading and leaving kudos because damn I really didn't think people would like my first chapter. I mean, honestly, It had no real good stuff going on. And yet it seemed like a lot of people did enjoy it so I hope you love the chapters to come!  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD  
> B E G I N

“Arthur this is the last time I’m going to tell you to get up.”

I grumbled under the sheets. It was just 1 week into January and the house was really cold because we didn’t want our electricity bills to skyrocket into the ceiling. Also, it had been the worst couple of days of my life. Even though I had decided to let go of Asshole, I still thought about him on random occasions. When I was reading my favourite book, I had mistakenly thought about how I and he would read together. That book caused me to go very depressed because I really liked that book as well and now it was ruined because it was all fake and miserable with my memories. I threw the book away that same night and went upstairs with a tub of chocolate ice cream and sobbed at some shit TV channel to try and distract me.

I watched as Allistor had rolled his eyes and just pulled the covers off me. I groaned, shivering slightly as the cold hair hit me. I knew I should have put my comfy fluffy pyjamas. Wearing a top with some boxers was a big mistake. I hugged my pillows, gently opening my eyes at Allistor. Some part of me wishes he had just disappeared and I could go back to sleep. Apparently, he had different plans. I saw him cross his arms before holding an evil glint in his eye. This was the look I liked to call ‘boy if you don’t do as I say, I’m going to wish you did’.

“Alright! I’m up.” I complained, angrily moving out of my bed. He smirked leaving me to get changed into some appropriate clothes. He knew how much of an ass he was but I wasn’t complaining.

When I went downstairs, I saw Allistor, Seamas, Ciarán, Dylan and Peter all getting breakfast out. Something had changed after the New Years party. It sort of seemed like we all connected and became nicer with each other. We all had this ‘Family time’ where we sat on the TV and watched a cartoon for Peter’s sake. But because we are siblings and not parents, we sometimes let Peter watch some adult movies.

I looked at all of them, yawning as I sat down next to Peter. The table wasn’t really big. It was squished on it was plates of greasy and oily sausages and bacon, delightful buttery crumpets and some fried eggs with tomato and yet it still looked like such a delicious table. There was teapot with obviously delicious black tea and a separate pot of milk with sugar on the side. Somehow, deep within me, I felt Dylan had made this. Simply because of one reason – he was the best at making English breakfasts.

“Pass me the tea, will you Dylan?” I asked.

Dylan did give me the tea. See, the tea was always perfect the way we made. We had 3 important rules with the way we made tea. And we all had to follow them, otherwise, the punishments were serious for such offences. For example, one of the most important rules was to never pour in milk first. That was wrong. Because how would you know how much you need to put to give it that crispy brown colour. And you never reuse the same teabag. I know it’s important and all for people to start saving the environment, but it was against the Kirkland household. That is like reusing a wet tissue. Doesn’t work, does it? I poured the hot liquid into my cup.

“So what’s everyone doing today?” I inquired, curious.

Seamas and Ciarán looked at each other before gaining eye contact from the whole table.

“Seamas and I are going out to see Ma, again.” Muttered Ciarán.”Just going to leave some shopping bags for her”

We all went slightly quiet. Ma. She was the supposed mother we were supposed to have. But we all grown up with her to be this very ghostly figure. No one ever really liked to talk about it but I guess it was because our dad had just left her with these 5 kids. She grew so distant with us, always blaming all of us for father to leave and stuff and always blaming Peter. That’s why when Allistor turned 19, he bought an apartment, making Peter move in with him from 2 years old until he turned 7. At 7, the Kirkland brothers and I had all decided to save money to buy a house so that we could all look after each other. Obviously, Peter didn’t have to put any money in but I had to give a fiver because I was 11 and I was ‘mature’. But I didn’t question it. 4 years later, I had met Asshole.

“Tell her we said hi.” Said Peter, oblivious.

I nodded with Peter. Obviously, we still loved her. We were just all sort of waiting for her to snap and realise that what she is doing is wrong and needs to change. Christ, we weren’t asking her to win the lottery. Just start to act like a real mother. I took some a sausage and bit into it. Allistor looked at everyone, clearly wanted to change the mood.

“Whilst you all are doing that, I’m going to go to work. For the whole night, so you all better be good for Dylan.” He said.

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

“We aren’t kids.”

“Maybe but you are.”

“Hey, what’s that-“

“I’m going to school!” said Peter, so I’m going with Allistor.” interrupted Peter.

I grinned.” First day back after half term, hm?” I asked.”I’m guessing Dylan is going out too. Well that makes it great for me because I get to house all to my-“

“About that Arthur, you are coming with me to the gym.” Said Dylan.

“What? Why?” I asked, frowning.

“Because I want someone to come with me. It’s one of the newer gyms out of town so it’s not like anyone you know will see you and I really don’t want to be awkward on my first trial.”

I stared at Dylan. He stared at me. The rest of them watched us with amused eyes.

This is something that usually happened in the Kirkland household. If we disagreed with each other, we had to give as many arguments as possible to try and outsmart the other. If you ran out of arguments or the brothers started taking sides, you were dead. And I guess today’s match was me and Dylan.

“I don’t have any sportswear.”

“We’ll go buy some.”

“I’ll whine a lot.”

“I can deal with it.”

“I’ll make you pay a lot.”

“I’ll make you pay it back.”

I bit my lip. This was bad. I was losing the battle. I looked around for help. I looked around at each of my brothers for some help when it dawned upon me. They were all on Dylan’s side. My fate was sealed as soon as we started challenging each other.

Ciarán just rolled his eyes.” Arthur just go to the gym.”

* * *

 

“It’s too tight on me…”

“It’s supposed to be.”

The gym clothes he bought me where the smallest sizes since the didn’t have the medium there. Apparently, they ran out. Which I think was total bull crap. I begged Dylan to take me to a different shop so we could get some medium sized clothing and look a little bit better but he said he didn’t know any more shops. Which is even more bull crap. Don’t get me wrong, the clothes themselves looked nice. A grey short sleeve top with some black shorts. We didn’t bother getting trainers because I already wore my messy ones which looked alright with what we got. However, not only was the top tight, but it was stuck very tightly against my scrawny body. Which I didn’t like.

“I don’t like it.” voicing, out my opinion.

Dylan grinned, started to ignore me. It took another 16 minutes until he started turning into the gym car park. I was sort of impressed with the size of the gym. It wasn’t too big but it also wasn’t too small. I could see all the nearby shops and restaurants which was a bit contrasting with this big modern gym for health. But it still looked like hell to me. Because working out is a big no for me.

“We are here.”

“God I already don’t like the look of it. All I want is to lay at home and mope around while eating chocolate ice cream.”

Dylan turned into the car park, not saying anything. I knew exactly why I said that.

It was a topic none of the brothers wanted to discuss anymore. Even though we’ve done the burning shit to the Asshole, I still loved him in a way and missed him. I mean, for fuck’s sake, he was the love of my life for the first 7 years in my adult life. Like I had thought about it with my book, I thought of him when I ate when I dressed and even he still haunted me in my sleep. Seamas suggested to start to look for people to date and I quickly responded saying I was already doing it. I am weak to my brothers because they knew I was lying with the minute I said that. That Asshole could be damned. I stayed silent as well, just looking through the window.

As Dylan parked, I groaned.

“What did I do to deserve this?” I muttered.

“Being a lazy ass. Fuck, we might be late.” Explained Dylan as he started checking his watch.

I grumpily opened the car door and jumped out. I turned to Dylan.” Let’s go, old man.”

“I may be 6 years older then you but one thing you should know is that you act more like an old man than I and Seamas combined.”

“Fuck you.” I sang.”

Dylan grinned. I grinned back. Finally, that horrible tense moment is gone, we could continue bantering on.

“Fuck you too, Arthur.”

We gently fought across while we walked to the gym. Even as we entered, I could smell the horrible stench of sweat just in the reception. To prove how ‘upset’ I was with Dylan, I pretended to gag and he just told me to shut up. As I was looking around I realised the reception was really comfy and bigger than it looked outside. It had leathery brown couches with a small coffee table in the middle. The couches were taken by some patient people.

While Dylan got us both signed, I got curious and started looking around. There were some fit women and men sitting around. However it wasn’t also them, there also seemed some actually normal looking people. However, something that really caught my eyes was the fact that everyone had some kind of muscle seen on their body. I looked at myself and frowned. I had a really scrawny body, unlike the rest. Don’t get me wrong. I eat my three meals and have my good sleep and even exercise by running up and down the stairs while I’m working. But my body seems to refuse to even try and eat some of the fat to get my muscles.

Dylan came behind me. He nearly scared me. We talked for a few minutes, just bantering around. I called him ‘old’ and he called me ‘gay’ and it went backwards and forwards like that. He suddenly stopped, looking around.

“Apparently the group should be coming out now.”

“Mmm,” I replied back, looking at him.

Dylan wasn’t scrawny but he wasn’t fit either. He must have been the perfect average male body. But then again. Dylan worked at a fucking bar so I wouldn’t be surprised if he had to drag out some heavy looking men out of the place. I heard from Allistor he had a tattoo somewhere but I was never really told where. I grinned. I knew sometime this year I was getting one. I mentally made a reminder to ask Ciarán or Allistor later.

Suddenly a flock of people came through the stairs, most of the girls who were for some reason giggling. I wasn’t interested in them but you did sometimes wonder why people laughed or cried or were angry. I guess you could say I was a curious person. But never mind that.

Then came out this hot piece of work.

Oh my god, who knew men could have such good muscle structure. And oh god, his broad chest, and that jawline so sharp, it could cut my finger. His hair was dirty blond with the most beautiful blue eyes which were hidden by the glass of his glasses. He was slightly sweaty but I was kind of glad because of I god to see his muscles contract to give him this delicious form. Dear days, this man was blessed. I bet he had a six-pack. Fuck it, I begged in my mins for him to have a six-pack.

I covered my mouth, to wipe my slight the drool. Luckily Dylan wasn’t looking, just kind of staring through the window. He was obviously bored of just waiting. However, this beautiful man smiled at everyone in the lobby.

“Alright, can the next group for the ‘Body Building Challenge’ come up!” yelled the very attractive man.

He wasn’t so attractive after that announcement. I chewed on the words before it started hitting me. I turned around to Dylan who already gave me one of his dirtiest smiles. I returned it with one of my biggest frowns.

“You set this up.”

“And I have the last laugh,Arthur.”

“Oh my god, my muscles are going to die,” I whispered in slight horror. He knew this as well. He knew I was going to be sore and yet as he laughed with that devious sounding tone, he dragged me by the arm with the rest of the group.

I was never strong. And Dylan knew that. Fuck, he knew I struggled to carry 2 full Tesco shopping bags to the car. Of course, it wasn’t my fault that I was so weak! I was always told by Ciarán that I would be weak. But I never imagined I would have been as weak as Peter. Now that I think about it, all my eldest brothers must have worked to try and set this all up so that I could start gaining muscle. They tried this once before with running and let’s just say it ended the day with a whining me and 2 very annoyed brothers.

So this attractive nightmare took us to a particular room with all the weights and stuff. Just looking at the thick heavy metal send anxious vibes to my stomach. With all my might, I was trying not to shit myself from all the scary equipment that they had in the facility.

“Alright, guys! Can we all gather around me?”

So the group started forming a circle around this man and I slowly went behind them with Dylan. I huffed at the fact everyone was a little taller than me so I got on my tip toes to try and get a better view of what was about to happen.

“Alright so I’m Alfred, one of the gym instructors and I’ll be showing you how to use the weights and stuff. So let’s all introduce ourselves! Just say your name nice and loudly when I point at you.”

So 10 different names started being called out. I didn’t really pay attention because it wasn’t like I was just going to get up and start making all these people my friends. Some of them looked really scary to me with their massive muscles and some of them looked too normal for someone as weird as me. I wasn’t scared. I was just doing everyone a favour and staying away from them.

There was one particular name that made me a little uncomfortable. The girl ‘Grace’ as she stated said it much lust, that it was impossible to miss it. Even her girlfriend said it weirdly which made me want to gag. I had a feeling it was something to do with ‘Mr-Sex-God’ fitness trainer. Although as I said that, he didn’t seem affected as much which made my chest a little tight since I hoped he played for the other team. Or in simpler terms, gay.

Then he got to me. I noticed something weird about him as well. He suddenly got tense and eyes widened. It was as if he just noticed me which frankly I wanted but kind of at the same time did want. He almost had to stop himself to blink at me a couple of times before grinning at me.

“Woah…What’s your name?” he asked, eyes holding an emotion that kind of scared me.

I gulped, looking away. God, what was this man thinking? I didn’t even know what to call that emotion in his eyes. It scared me and yet made me excited at the same time.

“It’s Arthur,” I said, before lifting my eyes back to his.

He stayed still before continuing on. Dylan said his name, but while he did he stared at me, grinning very wildly. I decided to ignore him. God knew what Dylan would have said to me if it wasn’t for the crowd in front of us. Besides, I could smack him in his weak spot and save me from his childish teasing.

Alfred quickly explained how to use the equipment whilst everyone was surrounding him. Every time he bent down, you could hear the nice ‘Grace’ and her girlfriend giggle slightly. I rolled my eyes. I didn’t even know these girls and they were somehow we're managing to annoy me.

Soon he sent us off on our way.

Dylan took my hand and dragged me off to the dumbells. I ignored what happened with the instructor because I knew this is where I was dying. I had hoped and hope while Alfred had been explaining, a sudden fire broke out because I really didn’t want to have to do this whole torture.

As Dylan picked up the easy 10kg ones for himself. I went for the 2kg, muttering quiet insults while Dyland just laughed. Some part of me wanted to snap and show him my fist but I didn’t want a crowd surrounding us so I had to just suck it up and fucking ignore my asshole for the brother for the rest of the working out session.

Quickly as the hour strolled in, I couldn’t feel my arms. Dylan had kept moving up a weight which made me look stupid and I had only just moved onto 5 kg which killed. Some part of me really wanted to just give up and die and hopefully be set free into a field of happiness because it wasn’t fun. It was boring and painful and I was debating whether to slam Dylan’s precious balls with these dumbells or just snap his dick in half.

Suddenly I felt a tap on and I turned around to see a grinning Alfred. I nearly jumped in all honesty because I never expected the trainer to come this close when he hasn’t even bothered to check up on the rest of the people, especially ‘Grace’ and her girlfriend who constantly seemed to call him and ask him advice on how to use the dumbells.

“Hi, sorry to stop your hard work but I wanted to fix your posture a little bit since it’s going to do more bad to your muscles.”

“Sorry?” I asked, scared.

“Here, it’s better if I showed you.” He said, suddenly pushing on my spine to straighten it out.

I bit my lip to stop the squeak coming out. I saw from the corner of my eye Dylan trying to look away so I didn’t see his gentle laughing. God, this attractive man had either just violated me or aroused me but my shit of a brother was happy to watch me suffer from pure embarrassment to try and not cringe this guy out.

Alfred didn’t stop. Oh no. He touched my shoulders, telling me to relax my muscles. He touched my neck for some reason. Whilst he was doing all these weird things, I couldn’t help myself and grow hot in my chest and cheeks. What was he thinking? Touching me in places no angel should near. Fuck, he should have just ignored me to the rest of my days whilst I comfortably drool over him in a corner.

After he finished, Alfred grinned.” Great! Let’s remember to hold it like that.” He said, leaving me to it.

I calmed myself and just as I was about to continue, Alfred had told our class to stop what we were doing. He had this cute grin, which I heard ‘Grace’ and her girlfriend giggle about. I was slightly red-faced of Alfred’s strange touching but I tried not caring as much.

“And now we are going to be working on the legs, ladies and gentlemen. So let’s go to the equipment where we do all the leg workouts.”

I turned around to Dylan.” How much of this is there?” I asked, slightly horrified.

He smirked at me.” About 5. Why?” he asked, giving me this devilish smile.

I groaned, putting my hands on my face. Why did I think I was going to go home after this? Why was Dylan an ass? Why did that hot attractive babe just touch me to ‘fix my posture’ when some poor guy was doing it all wrong, probably more wrong than me?

“I won’t be able to walk. You’ll disable me for life. Oh, my delicate hips. And arms.”

“Stop being such a girl.” He whined, trying to whine like me.

“Suck my dick, Dylan,” I grumbled, starting to catch up with the group.

“What dick pussy?” he laughed back, following me.

So Alfred started explaining all the equipment in the leg section and we all had to listen. I wasn’t really paying attention since me and Dylan just silently signed more insults and banter to each other. But I knew if I didn’t understand something, I could just ask Dylan how it worked and stuff. Although, in return, it would cost me a quick insult.

Then Alfred just randomly went up to one equipment and had this weird grin on his face. He turned to the crowd, obviously about to explain the equipment.

“I’m afraid I’ll need a volunteer for this. I need to show you visually how that machine should work. So ummm….can we have someone with the first letter of the alphabet in their name come up?”

I looked around to see if anyone was about to come up. It was weird that people started turning to me as if I had to do something. That until I realised that the only name that started with A was mine. I blinked widely, as everyone started looking at me. Even Alfred, with that evil innocent smile. I felt Dylan push me slightly forward but I tensed up, staring at the machine with horror.

“I’ll pass… I’m not good with equipment.” I explained, looking into Alfred’s eyes. Something twisted like some sort of happiness or excitement, I couldn’t tell.

“An even better reason to come up. Then you won’t need to ask me again later.”

I turned to Dylan, begging at him with my eyes to save me. Dylan had a clear intention of not doing anything so instead, he shoved me forward, obviously trying his hardest to not laugh as I dragged myself to the front with shame. I was deciding on what way I would kill him later.

Alfred had this hungry grin on his face which really put me off this whole thing. I sat down on the seat he told me to. I looked at him before he nodded and turned to the rest of the group.

“Alright, everyone. If you were Arthur, you would want to put your legs right here. Obviously, if you need to change the weights at whatever mass you want, you’ll have to do that before sitting down. Now, Arthur could you lift it the metal with the padded protection up with your legs.”

I unenthusiastically did so, not really trying to go all way. I heard a tut from Alfred before I felt his hand on my thigh. I flinched quickly, but he didn’t move which in a way was brave and perverted. God, who knew hands could be so warm? I felt my own heat rising up.

“Come on Artie, you can do a bit better than that.” He said, gently rubbing my thigh.” Just tighten these muscles up and you should be good to go.”

I gulped, not really needing to tense up because he already got me tense by calling me ‘Artie’. Fuck, we don’t even know each other and he had the audacity to call me by some nickname that he created in front of all these people and my dickhead of a brother. Melting is the feeling I didn’t want and yet it’s all I could do as I did another leg lift, practically sweating of anxiety. Alfred didn’t seem to care as well, just smiling cutely at me. His hand dared to go even further up.

I felt his thumb too close to my dick. This was not safe. So many possibilities started occurring. What if he took advantage and fucked me in front of these group of fit people? Would Dylan stop it? God, I hope he did! I was so scared that I’d get a boner and would need to excuse myself. Fuck, I could see it now. Alfred would get disgusted, I’d be called ‘A Boner’ and Dylan would be shitting himself laughing as we left the gym to the car.

I shifted uncomfortably, doing as he said, and stopped. I had already done enough, wanting the thoughts to leave my mind.

He grinned, rubbing my back again. Did this dumb ass of a fucking man not realise that I am not comfortable with this touching? I started debating in my mind whether to punch him here and leave with Dylan or just let him take me like some heated bitch in front of these people.

“Very good.”

I got off and grumpily walked next to Dylan who looked like he was close to pissing himself. I knew this was amusing to him and he knew that I knew. It didn’t stop Dylan from muttering small insults like ‘pussy’.

Alfred sent us all off when Dylan took his hand and dragged him to a floor with some mats they had set out if you didn’t want to use the equipment. It looked like a better version of this hell and maybe it would make Alfred stay away from my skin. God, why was this hot mess such a pervert? I started thinking if he was gay or something because he hadn’t done this to any girls or anything.

Dylan told me to stretch so I didn’t pull my muscles and I complied because I really didn’t need to do all these hard exercises. As I was stretching though, he did kind of grin at me. And Dylan’s grins were never simple. Dylan had this signature grin, which was technically a grin to tell the Kirkland bros that he wanted to experiment something or wanting something from us. I remember the day Dyland had that grin when Allistor said he was going for one of his fags. When he came back, Allistor was a changed man and had never touched a fag in his life. These days, no one knew what had happened between Dylan and Allistor.

Apparently, today was one of them.

“Hey, Arthur.” He said, quite loudly. Too loudly. What was with that loud? ” Let’s do some squats.”

I raised an eyebrow.” Why do you have to be such a loud prick?” I muttered, back.” Shut up!”

Dylan stopped as if catching something but then hid his expression. He smiled at me with a very big grin

” Who knows? Let’s do 30.”

I groaned in pain. Dylan was going to be skinned.

For the rest of the session, it was mostly Dylan telling me to do stuff really loudly or Alfred touching me close to demonstrations. I was either red, hot and bothered by Alfred or embarrassed and angry by Dylan for all of his weird shoutings out loud demonstrations. It was an insane day. And I was getting ready to shoot someone straight in their face. Not only that, that whole thing lasted the whole day. I knew tomorrow there was no way I would be walking tomorrow. I hoped Dylan was going to get ready for my whine fest as I was planning to complain to him for the next 2 weeks until he snapped or someone else in the Kirkland brothers did before him.

As we were leaving the gym, I sniffed myself, feeling a bit gross. I guess I sweated a lot during that whole hell I just experienced. I don’t blame me though because I’m a fucking angel. I blame Dylan for being an ass. I also blame Alfred for being too hot and making me fucking melt under his damn touch.

I turned to Dylan.” Please tell me we are going home.” I whined again.

Dylan rolled his eyes. “Did you notice something strange during gym?” he asked very suddenly and ignoring my statement. This bitch is pissing me off.

“Yes. You were being more annoying by saying shit way louder than it should have.’ WOAH, Arthur! You are so damn flexible with that back’. What the fuck were you thinking?”

Dylan had a big grin. Fuck his grin. Jesus, why was he having fun? I am sweaty, depressed, annoyed and frankly getting ready to stab someone and this ass has the nerve to be having a laugh at my pain? I was going to find revenge someway or another. I mean, revenge is served best cold.

“How could you not notice?! He was like staring at you the entire day.”

I blinked. What?

“Who was?”

“Oh, you know. The fitness teacher? I thought you would have gotten the hint when he started groping you just show you how the treadmill worked.”

Dylan did make a point. But that idea was dumb. Alfred, the literal Sex-God looking mother fucker, has come to like my appearance and has been trying to get a reaction of me by touching me in inappropriate places? I think not.

I laughed loudly.

“I have the body of a 16-year-old teenage boy and that man has the body of a bull, and you think he’d have the slight interest in me? The old fit lady has a better chance than me.”

Dylan rolled his eyes once again as if I wasn’t making sense.

“I’m not joking. He was nearly drooling at almost anything you did. Fuck I saw him drinking so much water by watching you do those hip lifts.”

“God, speaking about exercise makes me feel sore. I feel like I got fucked sideways without knowing it.”

Dylan burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes. Look at that. Him laughing at my pain, again. Wasn’t this getting old now?

“You fucking knew I’d die by the end of this and yet you didn’t give a shit about-“

Dylan had to wipe his eyes. He was red in the face, probably chocking or something, holding his belly. After he calmed down, he pointed behind me.

“Arthur, you might want to turn around.”

I grumbled, turning around. I saw Alfred staring at me, with wide eyes full of lust. He had his water bottle and was obviously going to the staff room to pour some more. Mother fucker. Why was he there? I know it doesn’t count because he was going to go get some water but I was going to wipe his lusty ass all over the place if he didn’t stop. So I glared at him.

“You know what…” I muttered, walking towards him. Dylan yelled at me to go back but I ignored focusing on him. God, he looked breathtaking and yet he was being a piece of shit as well. Was that even possible? To look like Heaven and Hell made you torture all the women and men with those looks?

Alfred looked almost tense yet his muscle seemed to grow really big which pleased me in a way. He was quickly trying to gain his confidence, wanting to impress me? Am I seeing things? I went to him, looking at him dead in the eyes with my coldest glare possible.

“Do we have a problem, Alfred?” I asked, crossing my arms and glaring at him as best I could.

He blinked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uhhh…I didn’t realise we did.”

“Oh, boy do we have a problem. Can you tell me why you the fuck you were touching me and shit during exercises and stuff? Like that thigh thing. You must have felt how uncomfortable you have made me feel?”

That was the response I had ready. My real response was:

“Yes, we do. I want your number before I go.”

How much of a slut do I sound like?! God, I felt myself blushing uncontrollably red whilst poking his chest. What the fuck was my brain doing? I felt having a mental break down at the thought of asking this guy out instead of just giving him a piece of my mind.

Alfred didn’t really seem to mind. He just kind of grinned at me and gave me his number, as I asked. I almost bowed in a cringy way just to hide my red face.

“Thank you very much. Expect a call soon.” I said, completely embarrassed as I walked back to Dylan.

I had to drag Dylan’s laughing ass off into the car.

* * *

 

Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones had walked themselves into a very cute and healthy relationship. After 2 dates, Alfred confessed his feelings and Arthur had accepted him as his boyfriend. Alfred F. Jones was really a good example of ‘Never judge a book by its cover’. Alfred was a 19-year-old student who was a big fan of Marvel and worked out a lot in gyms because he had too much energy. He was trying to get into a university that allowed him to study some police science degree because he had a dream to work as a police officer. He wanted to be a ‘hero’.

1 week into the relationship and they are starting off real slow. Alfred is allowed to come to the Kirkland house on any afternoon he likes but it seemed he was very busy at 6 o’clock in the evening. Arthur had a feeling that Seamas, Ciarán and Allistor had a word with him but Dylan seemed happy enough with Arthur dating Alfred. Peter was happy to find a new playmate who did understand what Marvel is.

Arthur was happy and content with Alfred none the less.

* * *

 

“Babe, you smell that?” said Alfred, grinning at me.

It was a crisp afternoon. Allistor and Dylan went to their jobs whilst Peter went to school. I had no clue where Seamas and Ciarán went but they looked very giddy and nervous for the day. I actually woke up in the house alone because everyone had gone somewhere. So I had called Alfred to come to the house to just stay and do anything he’d like. Whilst I waited, I started reading one of my favourite books called ‘Big Rabbit Hop Scotch’ because I have been trying to start that damned book for ages. Soon though Alfred had knocked on the door, and I had let him in with a gentle peck to his lips before returning to my book while he went to the kitchen to start the coffee for him and the tea for me because apparently, my coffee making skills were bad.

In simple terms, we were alone.

“What sort of cooking did you do? “ I sarcastically commented, looking up from my book. Alfred just neared me, grinning even wider.

“Nah.”

“Then what do you smell.”

“Opportunity.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Opportunity? What opportunity?” I asked back, in a curious tone.

That’s when I felt Alfred’s hand touch my leg. Oh.

I blushed, looking at him. There was the familiar hunger, I saw in his eyes. I felt that familiar heat come back. I gently gulped, before looking at his eyes. I could tell what he wanted. It easy with that big clue.

“What do you think, babe?” he whispered.

I thought about it. I mean, Alfred had told me he has had sex with girls. But this would be his first time with a guy. It means that I have to make this very important for him. I was determined for Alfred to experiment and enjoy. But what if I wasn’t his perfect one? It would have been a really bad decision on him. So many reason and facts were piling about me whilst I and he kept staring at each other, sexual tensions rising faster than I could breathe.

Fuck it.

“Upstairs. My bedroom” I stated.” Allistor will kill me if he finds any stains on the couch.”

Alfred gave me a happy grin before starting to climb on me. I was confused until he pinned me. I frowned at his nearing face to mine.

“Alfred,” I warned by I was silenced with a kiss.

It was a sweet kiss nothing amazing about. Just a simple lip to lip, eyes open. Alfred pulled back, us looking into each other. I felt my chest fill with pure warmth as I pulled him down for another kiss. We repeated these sweet kisses, just enjoying how it was all innocent and perfect. I felt him opening his mouth a bit more so I responded with the same, just opening my mouth wider as well. I felt our tounges starting to dance while we sunk into the couch and everything felt so perfect.

I felt his hands everywhere as I grew hot. He was hot. God, I could taste the slight experience with the kissing and touch and he was hitting my targets for a good kisser and a happy me. I just wrapped my arms around his neck, letting myself gently pulling his hair and wanting more of this addictive kiss. I grumbled as he started exploring my mouth. Purposely, I pushed my leg against his crotch which he moaned quietly in the kiss as his reaction. I felt his hand go near my waist, just wanting to feel my thighs. I felt his hunger as I started rubbing his back and chest. When we stopped for air, I was very sure I looked like a tomato. I didn’t care though because he looked as red like me.

“Uhg…Alfred…upstairs.”

Alfred nodded, picking me up and squishing my ass while I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck once again. I was licking and kissing his neck, making him groan and breathe into my ear which made me shiver.

I felt him kiss my cheek while we struggled to get to my bedroom. I was latched onto his neck, hoping to make him more aroused whilst he kept making me shiver with kissing and licking my ear and whispering so many dirty things he wanted to do to me. I was getting hotter and hotter by the second which made me so happy.

We soon managed to get to my bedroom and went to my bed. He lay me down, just looking at my clothed body, as I panted a little bit more. We kissed more becoming more confident every second with this. He started taking off my top. I never realised he began being a light tease. Then he took off his top off slowly, smiling at me with a big grin.

That made me horny as fuck.

“Fuck, Alfred. You have the speed of a snail, hurry the fuck up.”

“It’s called watching a show, baby.” He laughed, getting rid of his top. I smiled at his exposed skin.

“Well, I hate this show and want to see my well-fit man.”

Alfred rolled his eyes but I don’t really care what he thinks because oh boy do his abs please me. It’s been obvious he’s been working on them for so long. I press my hands against, them grinning. I neared close, gently licking them. Alfred looked down, having this animal look in his. I swear I could hear him purring. I grinned even wider, pulling off my top. Now both shirtless, we started kissing one another again, using more tongue that it felt really nice. I felt him grab my waist, just tickling me in a way, making me shiver so with all my might I pushed him over on his back before I sat on his crotch. He had a wet mouth and a happy smile.

“Like?”

“Love.” I muttered, going to his chest and licking it as seductive as possible.” I want to see you get prepped, love.”

“Mmmm~,” he said, a hungry grin spreading across his face.” Can you go down on me real good?” he asked.

I rolled my eyes.”We’ll find out.” I muttered as I licked and kissed all the down to his pants.

I unbuttoned them and zipped the zip down with my teeth while Alfred sat up a little and began to watch me. I looked at his boxers, blushing. He had a big bulge which made me anxious and curious about it. I sucked through his boxers wanting to get the patch nice and wet for Alfred. I could tell it was paying off for me since he had to bite his bottom lip. I grinned like a maniac, gently moaning against his sack, feeling him tense up at the change.

“A-Arthur hurry up. You’re being a hypocrite.” He gently pleaded in a very needy voice.

I grinned.” Oh? I’m slow?” I asked, pulling his boxers down. I kept my eyes on him.

He grinned very sweetly for me.”Very.”

I looked at his dick, closely. Holy fuck, it’s girth and size made me think about my ass with actual concern. He might rip me in half with this shit. How the fuck does a 19-year-old have such an impressive cock? Honestly, I had to hold with my two hands just to look at it properly. I gulped at this thing. I was supposed to suck this monster. This monster was supposed to go up the ass, or specifically my ass. Fuck, he might literally disable me.

“Like what-“

“If you say the fucking ‘like what you see’ bullshit, I’m leaving. That’s such a cliché line. What if I said no and just left the house?”

Alfred stared at me. He obviously wasn’t expecting that but I had more important shit to worry about – his dick.

“Umm…I would probably follow you out with my dick hanging out.”

“Even if my brothers came?.”

“Babe, if it were possible, I would fuck you in front of everyone else to show your mine. Now let’s be honest. I’m horny and I have my dick out. Can we fuck now?”

I laughed before gently pumping him. That got me a nice hum from him. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try and see how I would deal with this shit. But I would fucking murder him if this shit hurt.

“That’s why we are here no?” I asked, before bending down and just giving it a big lick.

Alfred groaned, hands going to my hair as I licked and sucked up the tip. I teased him like that, just letting him relax into the bed. He was rubbing my hair whenever I licked or sucked a certain part of his cock. I grinned, starting to taking more and more. He seemed to get more amazed and a little bit louder. I enjoyed watching his eyes burst with lust, and him tensing up as I took him deeper. I swear I felt him down my throat and it hurt. But then I looked at how much he was enjoying and I forgot about the pain. I want to see how far this could go. I pulled back for air before going right back down on him. I felt like chocking on him but I just kept breathing through, smiling.

“H-Holy s-shit. I-I think I might come..” he whispered.

I pulled back before he could, making him growl a little bit. And that really turned me on. I wondered how far he could go. Maybe even how rough he was.

“Arthur, how can you do a guy like that?” he said, more lustfully. I grinned.

“I don’t know, maybe I’m just a dick.”

“I’ll shove my dick up you in a minute you sexy thing.” He moaned. I laughed with happiness.

With no harsh feelings, he pulled me back up to his face and quickly giving me a wet kiss. I kissed him back, immediately jumping into some tongue roleplay, really wanting him to taste himself. Quickly, we finished our messy and sloppy kiss just panting at each other.

He turned me onto my back, before nuzzling my neck. I giggled at the slight tickles.

“Lube? Condoms?” he asked.

“Shelf,” I said, almost shivering at the way he said it.

He got up and went to my shelf, moving a few things before stopping. When he turned around, he grinned.

“Bubble gum flavour? Really, princess?”

“Oh, fuck off. It was the cheapest one there.” I grumbled in which return I got a boisterous laugh.

“God, you are perfect for me.” He giggled out, moving back to me.

He climbed on me, pulling my waist closer to him. We were grinning at each other before starting to give our sloppy kisses once again. While we were kissing, he had quickly disposed of my pants and boxers before he poured some lotion onto my naked lower half. I pulled away, so he could concentrate more. Because one wrong thing and it wouldn’t be nice like this. It would hurt a lot.

“Hey, relax for me. I’ll take care of you now..” he explained.

“Mmm… You better.”

It was silent. Not a bad silent but a really good silent. It was me staring at him and him staring at me, almost for confirmation that this was really happening. Alfred was just rubbing some more lotion onto my crotch before he spread my legs. I felt his fingers rub against my hole, which made me tense up but then I remembered I needed to be relaxed so I quickly did.

I felt his finger go past my tight muscle which made moan very silently. I know it was small, but it was perfect. It was weird, not feeling Asshole doing this to me. It’s all I’ve ever felt. To have someone new playing with me, I almost felt like I was cheating. I had to shake my head off to get Asshole out of my head. Alfred kept teasing me in a way just rubbing my walls and seeing how far all of this could go. I shivered at his rubbing.

Soon quickly, he was adding two fingers. I moaned a bit louder, spreading my legs wider for him and he returned it back with him keeping a nice pace. I loved this friction, moaning really softly again. One minute he stopped to scissor me, the next he was moving his fingers in and out and really just letting him feel me in the inside. I gripped the bedsheets at the thought of all this.

Then it was three. I felt three fingers in me.

“Alfred,” I said, almost surprised.

He confidently kept going. I could tell from his focused face that he had no intention of stopping this whole process. I saw him look up at me and I saw his expression change. But my neck was getting tired so I relaxed my head on my soft bed. The feeling I felt was incredible. I wriggled, forgetting about life. All I could think of was Alfred. Alfred in my mind, in and on my body. He was in the air, in the room all over. All I knew was Alfred everywhere. But I needed more.

I was getting bored with his fingers and I grabbed his wrists. He suddenly stopped, looking up at me. He had this scared expression which was cute. I really did like the warmth in my chest.

“S-Sorry…was I hurting you?”

“N-No…I just… I’m…ready.” I managed out, rubbing his wrists.

He nodded, starting to get on top of me. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down close to my face. We began kissing each other softly once again. He turned for a second to get the condom and put it on. Some part of me hoped it wasn’t small enough to rip. I waited silently, breathing slowly.

Then I felt his tip.

Then he was inside.

I whined in pain and he did everything he could by kissing my neck. I knew he didn’t mean to but my dear days, I felt so full and stretched and it hurt really badly. I pushed my fingernails into his back, not caring for the uncomfortable grunt coming from him. This sexy ass deserved it with his big monster dick and my poor innocent ass. He waited for me to just relax into his touch and when I did, I looked up and nodded at him to go. If I wasn’t going to walk tomorrow, I might as well go all the way now.

We started off slow. He was only pulling out to his tip before he started pushing right back in. I grumbled some noises, feeling really uncomfortable. But I’ve been here. I know it should get better. Apparently, it was supposed to be the best with his kind of a monster dick. I just let him enjoy me. Alfred looked really good, almost panting and muttering my name. Just him whispering my name like this makes the situation better.

Then he sped up. Oh man, this mand sped up and now everything felt good. I was moaning softly into his neck while he had to keep himself stable, hands on either side of my head. I looked up at him, both of us catching each other’s eyes. His was full of lust, probably like mine. I let my hands trail over his body, wanting him to feel so much good whilst he’s making me feel good as well.

During his thrusting, he pushed something against me. I widened my eyes.

“Holy shit, Alfie, there.”

“Where?” he asked, as he pressed on it again.

“There.”I moan, loudly.”Right there..”

“Mmmm…” he said, focusing on that spot.

I was literally melting and there was no escape. Even he seemed a bit lost, grunting at me. I was vulnerable, almost choking on my saliva, as he was hitting my spot, it seemed like his cock was just perfect, let me just get destroyed in my own bed. I swear I was whimpering every second of this. But could you blame me?

“Artie...I can’t…you are so tight.”

“Al…Alfiee...Oh fuck..Al…” I couldn’t think straight, eyes prickling tears.

“Perfect. God, Artie, so good and perfect. All for me.” He gasped out.

“Fuuucccc…Allffiieee….Sho close eye.”I whispered, eyes going backwards.

He panted grinning as he grabbed my cock and started jacking me off. I almost sobbed out a scream. Fucking hell, I felt like I was being sent to Heaven. How? How was he doing this? Making me feel so precious, so loved and so good with just his cock? I almost choked, hugging him tightly.

“Alfieee…I’m gonna cummm…”

“Do it, baby. Just for me…”

I muffled my scream into his neck, tensing up and feeling so much cum land on our bellies. I panted heavily against him, feeling so spent. I felt like sleeping after this workout. But this work out was better than the one we did at the gym. Because now Alfred was treating only me and no one else. Alfred panted, stopping for a second. He then racked up his speed, while I just felt bliss. I let him because I knew it was his time to start releasing his tension.

I heard him moaning my name before I felt something big grow inside me. I felt like screaming again but instead, I gently bit his neck, wanting to shut up. Alfred moaned loudly, riding out his orgasm into me. We were still just panting against one another. I felt tears flow down my cheeks, hearing myself hiccup. Why was I crying?

“Alfie…”I whispered, hugging him.

“Artie…” he whispered, hugging me back.

I smiled into our embrace. This was good. Really good.

* * *

I was snuggling against him. He had his arms around me, comfortably sniffing my hair. It had been 15 minutes, both of us just relaxing into each other’s arms. I was slightly red because I never realised I was full blown crying at the end of our sex. Alfred really didn’t seem to mind the tears. He held me close until he suggested to lay under the covers. I winced, thinking about my hips. As I predicted, this fucking hurt. Some parts where numb and some parts were in pain. I didn’t even know how this was possible.

“I like this.” He muttered.

I looked at him. He had no glasses on, just having his blue eyes on full view for me. His hair was a bit messy and his skin glowed from the sweat. Of course, I don’t mind it. He seemed perfect like this. It felt special that this view belonged to me.

“I like you.”

“Heh. Like?” he said, grinning.

“Mmmm…” I said, nuzzling him.

He kissed my cheek. I softly smiled. I loved his strong arms around my waist, making me feel so calm and relaxed against him. I had never realised how peaceful it could be in my room, not after the pain I have suffered from Asshole. Asshole was never this kind with me. I always had to finish off by myself. Even at the start of the relationship, I had never felt so special with him like I had with Alfred. That made me really wonder. Was I ever even loved by that man?

I frowned and before I could fix my expression, Alfred caught. He also started forming a frown on his features.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concern flowing through his face.

I shook my head, before cupping his cheek. No. I wasn’t going to think about Asshole. Not after Alfred, showing me I could do without Asshole. I don’t need him. I have Alfred for now. I can be focused on Alfred and let him heal me from fucking Asshole. I’ll show him what he’s missing.

“Kiss me,” I whispered.

He relaxed and we continued kissing for the next 15 minutes. We had to get ready before the Kirkland brother came but this was perfect, for now.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland had a relationship of 5 weeks with Alfred. Sadly, Alfred had gotten an email saying how he was accepted into his university of choice. It would have been fantastic if it wasn’t on the other side of the country. It was heartbreaking but easy. Neither of them could handle the long distance relationship for the years on coming. And besides, Arthur wanted Alfred to live his life as much as possible. He wanted Alfred to meet new people, learn more skills and maybe fall in love with someone close his age.

Alfred had begged in a way to Arthur, saying they could just try and see what happens. Arthur knew he was hurting Alfred by denying this request. But Arthur had smiled at Alfred and told him to leave him be. All he wanted was Alfred to be happy. Alfred seemed heartbroken. But he accepted this request and had lost all contact with Arthur.

His brothers were worried once again, but he assured them it was for the best. This was what he really wanted. And even it seemed really sad to others, he didn’t seem to have an ounce of upset in his belly.

Arthur was once again single. But now he seemed just a tiny bit happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy frick that took longer than it should have. Like, I was dying halfway through this. Right now it's like 00:19 am and I just want to fall asleep and cry because of life...  
> BUT AM I GONNA? HAHAHAHAHAHA SIKE I'M STARTING ON THICC BOI FRANCE  
> P.S.--> Dear readers, I swear I'm not insane. I promise. Hopefully.  
> P.P.S --> I cannot thank everyone enough for reading through like I'm literally happy that people actually picked this book up and went 'OH! Imma read this shitty ass fanfic and leave a kudos'. Like you deserve a biscuit (no not a fucking cookie, my kidz. I am British boi and damn my pride going to let me spell shit Murica way)  
> P.P.P.S --> If you are American, give yourself a pat. Fuck it, if you have a nationality, give yourself a pat.  
> P.P.P.P.S --> RiGhT, i BeTtEr StArT wRiTtInG.  
> L O V E Y O U A L L  
> x


End file.
